


The Witch of Greed and a Teenager

by Jetvac_Jesse



Series: Subaru Natsuki x Witches of Sin [2]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Echidna adores Subaru, F/M, Fluff, Lap pillows, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rem is not best girl don't @ me, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: Subaru, for reasons he can't explain himself, decides to visit the Witch of Greed, Echidna, who he has found surprisingly pleasant to talk to in the past. She is surprised by this sudden visit, and subsequently decides to take full advantage of it to get what she wants.FIRST CHAPTER NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, STILL IMPORTANT
Relationships: Echidna & Minerva, Natsuki Subaru & Ram, Natsuki Subaru/Echidna, Unrequited Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Unrequited Rem/Natsuki Subaru
Series: Subaru Natsuki x Witches of Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885786
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	1. Not a chapter, again

Okay. Some of you who seriously keep up with me on here might be wondering why I'm posting a new work instead of updating A Completely Normal Tea Party. The truth is I've encountered writer's block on it's next chapter, where the other Witches of Sin discover Echidna and Subaru. So, I have come up with a solution: Until I get through that, I will write an Echidbaru lemon using a different scenario and idea than the one from the original story, and post it as separate from both A Completely Normal Tea Party and it's continuity. It will be posted as the second work in the Subaru Natsuki X Witches of Sin series (will take suggestions for better name).

The reasons I'm doing this note as the first chapter instead of posting the new lemon when I'm done with it is twofold: I have decided to look for a beta, and was wondering if anyone would volunteer. I have also decided to put my progress on the third chapter of A Completely Normal Tea Party in the end notes of this, and look to all of you for advice on where to go from there, if everyone appears too OOC, etc.

So, I will see you all when I have finished "The Witch of Greed and a Teenager."


	2. A Late Night Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, everyone! The first (actual) chapter of "The Witch of Greed and a Teenager." I hope you're happy with it.
> 
> Now something to note is that I have not read the light novels or any of the IF stories. For the pendant mentioned... I honestly just looked at a picture from the Greed IF of Subaru wearing and decided it'd be good plot device material.

“Subaru-kun? It’s time to wake up,” was the first thing Subaru heard as he reluctantly began to awaken.

“Not now, Ram. Five more minutes,” he groaned out, not being able to initially register that the pink-haired maid would _never_ refer to him in such a way.

“ _Hmph._ Thinking I’m Ram.You _wound me_ Subaru-kun,” was the next thing the voice said, in a faux-injured way.

Brow furrowed, Subaru slowly opened his eyes, and saw who it was that woke him. “Echidna?” he intoned, as her face and hair came to view.

“Do you not remember, Subaru-kun? How you came to me last night?” Came to her? What was she talking abo-

It was then that the memories came rushing back to him.

* * *

Subaru couldn’t sleep.

He didn’t know _why_ he couldn’t sleep. He just couldn’t. Well, he _did_ know, if he was being honest. It was, _everything_ , really. Rem’s coma, no-one remembering her, the Royal Selection and… _Emilia_. It wasn’t the first time the idea that she’d never see him as anything more than a friend entered his mind. He doubted it’d be the last time either.

As he tossed and turned once more, his eyes caught a sudden glint on the desk next to his bed. A red crystal in a rectangular shape, attached to a necklace. He remembered how he acquired it. Echidna, the Witch of Greed, the _dead_ Witch of Greed, had given it to him after their meeting in the Sanctuary. Said if he ever wanted to know something, or make a _deal_ , he’d just have to put it on.

For an unknown amount of time, he just _stared_ at it. Maybe… no, that was stupid. But… he couldn’t talk to Emilia or Ram about it, and he didn’t want to wake them up anyway. It’s not like _she_ needed to sleep, being dead and all. And, he could at least be assured she wouldn’t tell anyone else about his problems.

‘ _... Am I_ **_really_ ** _doing this?_ ’ Subaru asked himself. Literally anyone would be telling him that using a crystal given to him _by a Witch_ to go _meet_ a Witch, not to make a deal, but because he couldn’t sleep, and with no back up or anyone aware of it, was stupid at best, suicidal at worst. But… she’d seemed nice enough when he talked to her. And, she said she didn’t get many visitors, so Echidna might even _appreciate_ him stopping by just to talk.

“... Fuck it.” He was going to talk to Echidna. He got up from the bed, walked over to the desk, and grabbed the necklace. For a few moments, he caressed the crimson crystal. Subaru briefly wondered how no one had noticed him bringing a crystal necklace back to the mansion and just leaving it on his desk. Echidna had probably used some sort of spell to make people ignore it.

Realizing he was just stalling, Subaru took a deep breath, and put the necklace on. His surroundings shifted from his bedroom in the Roswall Mansion, to the grass hills of the Sanctuary.

* * *

Echidna was sipping her tea… with a plushie of Subaru on the table. After finishing her sip, she playfully pressed an empty teacup against its mouth. “The tea is wonderful, Echidna-chan!” she cooed out of the side of her mouth in a voice close to Subarus.

“Why, thank you, Subaru-koi! I made it _just_ for you!” she responded to the plushie, giggling with a blush at the end. Good thing he wasn’t here right now, it would be _so_ embarrassing if he caught her doing this. Right as that train of thought finished, she saw Subaru appear a few dozen feet away from the tea table. Echidna froze up for a split second, before grabbing the plushie and throwing it under the table.

Why was he here? Was there something he needed to know, a deal he wanted to make with her? She briefly toyed with the idea of him just wanting to spend some time with her, but that was too optimistic. She then noticed something. ‘ _Is Subaru-koi… in his pajamas?_ ’ Upon looking again, she received confirmation, that _yes_ , Subaru had come here for whatever he needed, _in his pajamas_.

He then turned around, and Echidna put her best “Greeting” face on. “I wasn’t expecting you to return so soon, Subaru-ko- _kun_ ,” she told him, barely correcting herself at the end. He probably wouldn’t be very comfortable with her calling him Subaru-koi… _yet_. As he turned around to face her, she noticed slight bags underneath his eyes. Had he just Returned by Death? Is that why he was here?

“Hey, Echidna-san,” Subaru-koi greeted her, a slightly tired tone to his voice.

“So, Subaru-kun, what knowledge do you seek? What secrets do you desire? What deals are you wanting to make?” the Witch of Greed inquired, curious as to what he wanted.

“I… couldn’t sleep,” he answered, trailing off to a whisper at the end.

“... _Heh?_ ” Echidna intoned, confused. “Come again?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep,” Subaru repeated, more audible this time. “There were just a lot of things on my mind, and I… didn’t want to wake up Emilia or Ram,” he elaborated. Echidna was for once glad that he was looking at the floor instead of her, that way he couldn’t see the scowl on her face at the mention of the half-elf. “So, I was wondering if I could… talk to you about it?” Subaru continued.

Outwardly, Echidna appeared to be considering her answer to that. Her mind, however, was a different story. ‘ _Subaru-koi wants to talk to me! We can spend time together, which is the predecessor to wondrous things! We can talk about our lives, our feelings,_ ’ she thought with joy. ‘ _Maybe we can even… gaze into each other's eyes or..._ **_hold hands_ ** _._ ’ Echidna was barely able to keep her face from going red at the thought of the last thing and its sheer intimacy. 

“Well, I can’t really say no to that, Subaru-kun. My door, or, I guess portal would be a more appropriate term, is always open to _you_. And, by the way, feel free to call me Echidna-chan,” Echidna told him, giving a smile at the end. Subaru gave a tired one back, not noticing the way his heart just about skipped a beat at the sight.

“Thanks, Echidna-san… er, Echidna-chan,” Subaru responded as he made his way to the familiar table, having to correct himself. To his surprise, Echidna got up from her chair to move his seat out for him.

Seeing the questioning look on his face, Echidna answered the unspoken question. “What kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t extend such basic courtesies?” she explained as Subaru sat down. Echidna continued as she pushed the chair back in. “I’m only being proper. Truthfully the only reason I didn’t do this last time is because I wasn’t sure if you _were_ going to sit down,” she said, briefly rubbing his shoulders before moving back to her own seat.

“Well, thanks anyway,” Subaru said as he lifted a teacup, only to realize it was empty. As he stared down, Echidna laughed nervously.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come over, so I didn’t have any tea ready,” she explained, blushing from embarrassment. “If you want, I can make some,” the Witch offered, fully expecting him to decline given how he reacted the last time.

However, it appeared Subaru had made it his mission to surprise her today. “You know what? Sure. Some tea might do me some good,” he told Echidna, rubbing his temples.

“Well, in that case, you _might_ want to look away while I get it ready,” she said as she got up. Subaru, remembering what she said it was made from, wisely decided to follow her suggestion. Of course, he could still hear her.

“ _Hnnggg, come on,_ ” _drip, drip “Just a little more, aaannndddd_ **_there!_ **” Echidna turned around to face him. “It’s ready! You can look now, Subaru-kun!” Subaru looked back at her, and saw Echidna holding a full teacup, and a bit sweaty. “Here you go, fresh from Echidna-chan!”

Subaru took the teacup and sipped, figuring he’d make it last longer this time. His brow furrowed in slight confusion. “Something wrong?” Echidna asked, seeing his confusion.

“It… tastes better than last time,” Subaru explained. “Like, a _lot_ better.”

“Oh. Well, that’s… probably just because it’s fresh!” she explained, slightly blushing from the compliment to her tea making skills. “So, what was keeping you up at night, Subaru-kun?”

“It’s just… everything, really. There’s the Royal Selection, the whole thing with Rem,” seeing the confusion on Echidna’s face at the mention of Rem, Subaru groaned. “Long story short, she’s a girl in love with me who had her existence erased from everyone’s memories but mine for some reason which I’m still trying to figure out,” he explained.

“Oh. Well, what was she like?” Echidna asked, inwardly seething as she realized she had more competition besides those half-elf whores. No matter, she’d still beat them to Subaru-koi, no matter how much of a headstart they had! She had the power of _tea_ with her!

Oh, and being aware that he could rewind time by dying, providing an explanation to odd behavior, but mostly tea!

“She’s Ram’s sister. She was polite, and she always believed in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. She would always stick with me, no matter what, and she had blue hair,” Subaru told Echidna, a fond smile on his face. Echidna cursed in her mind as she realized the progress this ‘Rem’ had made on Subaru-koi. But then she noticed something. A slight look of hesitation on his face. As if there was something he’d left out. Something _important_.

“She sounds very nice, Subaru-kun. Though, I can’t help but feel you left something out,” she voiced, noticing him tense up at her last words, taking a sip of tea in an attempt to conceal it. Echidna briefly giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. “You can tell me, Subaru-kun! It’s not like I can tattle,” she assured him, greedily digging for what it was about Rem he didn’t tell her, that it looked like he wanted to _forget_.

Seeing no way out of it, Subaru sighed in resignation. “Well, you know about Return by Death, right? And the loops?” he affirmed, Echidna nodding in answer. “Well, the first couple of loops involving Rem, we… _didn’t_ have the _best_ relationship,” he confessed.

“Oh, Subaru-kun. It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. It’s not like she could smell Satella on you or something like… that,” Echidna trailed off near the end, as she noticed Subaru wince. “...She could, couldn’t she?” Echidna said, Subaru nodding as his hand, slightly shaking, raised itself for another sip. “Subaru-kun… did… did Rem?” _Kill you?_ was the unsaid question.

Subaru, face beginning to go pale, breath quickening, uttered out a single word. “Yes.” He then continued explaining, Echidna beginning to look… _concerned_ for him. “Twice, actually. First time it was in my sleep. Second time, she obliterated half of my body before taking my head,” as he finished his explanation, tears had begun forming at the corners of his eyes. Echidna had moved her chair next to him, in case he needed an… _emergency lap pillow_. She realized that was the right call as Subaru’s body began to shake. She slowly moved her hands towards him. 

“Subaru-kun,” she said softly. “I’m going to touch you so I can get you onto my lap pillow. Okay?” Subaru nodded slowly. Echidna grabbed his head, and then began slowly moving it towards her lap. When he was laying down, Subaru stopped holding back. Tears began streaming down his face as the memories came flooding back to him. Rem’s coldness, how she tortured him, no matter how many times he begged, no matter how much he said he knew nothing about the Witch Cult.

Echidna had begun doing her best to comfort him, softly petting his head. “It’s okay to cry, Subaru-kun. Let it all out,” she whispered to him. In her head, Echidna was already plotting revenge on the Oni wench for making Subaru-koi suffer like she did. It was really a testament to just how _wonderful_ her Subaru-koi is that he was willing to even _consider_ letting her near him after what she did.

She wouldn’t be able to kill her, at least not yet. Subaru would realize who did it, and that’d make him hate her. But Echidna could make her suffer in _other_ ways; mainly, getting Subaru-koi before she could. And as Rem was currently in no state to get closer to him, she already had an advantage. Then, something occurred to her.

“What about Ram? What did she do in those loops?” Echidna asked Subaru once he had calmed down a little, curious as to what the pinkette thought of her sister’s actions.

“I-in the first one, I don’t think she noticed anything. Neither in the second one. I don’t think she was able to smell Satella on me, or not as well as Rem could,” Subaru told Echidna. “Though, that’s not it,” he continued, to Echidna’s confusion. He said Rem had killed him twice.

Then it hit her. Rem had _killed_ him twice. How many times had she _attacked_ him?

Subaru appeared to notice her epiphany, as he nodded in seeming confirmation. “The second loop Rem attacked me openly, Ram realized what was going on. When she reached me and Rem, she wasn’t able to stop her. She cut my throat open before Rem could torture me. I heard Rem tell her off for being ‘too kind,’ so I think it was supposed to be a mercy kill,” he explained, giving a _hiccup_ every now and then, tears still flowing down his face.

Echidna considered his words, coming to the decision that she couldn’t _really_ expect Ram to just fight her sister. She would be spared, Echidna decided.

Oblivious to Echidna’s musings of utterly destroying Rem and sparing ram, Subaru layed on her lap in silence, enjoying the softness as his skin regained color and his breath returned to normal. “E-echidna-chan?” he asked her, voice quivering.

“Hmm?” she responded, feeling a bit of hope at the idea of what she thought he was going to ask her.

“C-can I sleep here? On your lap, I mean?” he timidly asked her, fearing and even _expecting_ rejection.

“Sure, Subaru-kun. You’re welcome here, and on my lap, anytime. When do you want me to wake you up?” she answered happily and then asked.

“In a few _yawn_ hours,” Subaru answered, as physical and emotional exhaustion overwhelmed him.

“Okay then, Subaru-kun. I’ll make sure to do that. You get your rest until then,” she told him.

“Thank _yawn_ you, Echidna-chan,” said Subaru, as he began drifting off. “You know, you’re a lot nicer than I generally thought a witch would be,” were his last words before he began snoring, fast asleep.

As Subaru slumbered, Echidna began pondering on her discoveries this night. This Rem was an unexpected rival for Subaru-koi’s heart, it appeared. Despite her _fucking murdering him, the wench,_ it appeared he had largely forgiven her, if his seeming fondness was any indication. No matter, that wouldn’t stop Echidna from destroying her. Ram was of no concern, she hadn’t displayed any form of romantic feelings for him, and in the event she _did_ … well, it wouldn’t do any harm to get her and Subaru-koi a little _pet_. 

A smile came to Echidna’s lips at the thought. Yes, that could work. While she wanted Subaru to belong to _her_ , it wouldn’t be a problem if they _shared_ a pet.

* * *

Noticing the look of realization on his face, Echidna smiled. “Do you remember now, Subaru-kun?” she rhetorically questioned him, answered by a nod.

“I… I shouldn’t have told you the stuff about Rem,” Subaru said.

“Eh? Why not, Subaru-kun? It’s not like anyone else knows,” Echidna asked inquisitively, tilting her head in slight confusion.

“It… it wasn’t mine to tell people about,” Subaru answered, guilt beginning to worm it’s way into him, viewing what he had done as, in a cosmic sort of way, a betrayal of Rem’s trust.

“Why?”

“W-why?” Subaru asked, brow furrowing. “What do you mean by ‘why’?”

“Why _isn’t_ it yours to tell people about? _You’re_ the one she killed twice over, _you’re_ the person affected the most by what she did. Until last night, _you_ were the only one who even knew it’d happened. If anything, I’d say _you’re_ the _only_ one who has a right to tell people about what Rem did to you,” Echidna asserted, nothing but earnest intent to reassure Subaru in her tone.

Subaru opened his mouth to retort… only for no response to come out. She… was _right_ , he realized. He _was_ the only person with a right to tell others about it, who could remember it. It was _his_ decision to do that, and he had _decided_ to tell Echidna about Rem’s twice murder of him. It was… actually, somewhat liberating. He didn’t have to live anymore, knowing he would be the only person to ever know of Rem’s actions in those loops.

“You… you’re right, Echidna-chan. Sorry, about the outburst. I… just hadn’t looked at it like that before. T-thanks for listening to me ramble last night. I wouldn't mind doing this again,” he apologized, before blushing as he realized just what he had said at the very end. Echidna blushed at his last sentence as well, as hope stirred up in her chest.

“R-really? Do… do you mean that, Subaru-kun?” she asked him, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

“...Yeah. Yeah, I do mean that. Every night, I’ll come over here to talk to you,” Subaru told her, a smile on his face. “I-if you’re okay with that, I mean!” he added, not wanting Echidna to feel like he was forcing this on her.

“I-I’d really appreciate that, Subaru-kun. And, before you start panicking about someone realizing you’re not in your room, it’s a few minutes before you’d normally get up in the mansion. No-one will suspect a thing,” Echidna reassured him.

“Thanks. I didn't think about that. Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone to know about me doing something like _this_. I’d be in big trouble,” Subaru thanked her, getting up from her lap after he finished the sentence... and mustering the will to leave her soft embrace.

"Oh, and, one more thing Subaru-kun!"

"Yeah, Echidna-chan?"

"Can I," Echidna blushed, playing with her fingers "can I... have something to remember you by? To remind me of you, when you're not here?"

"Oh, uh," Subaru sputtered out, surprised, yet not necessarily displeased by her request. It was... actually rather flattering that she'd want that. "Um, sure, Echidna-chan. What do you want?"

"Not hair, it's only nice to feel when I'm stroking it on your head," she told him first, a contemplating look on her face. "Maybe, your sweat?" she questioned somewhat nervously, blush even more evident on her face.

"Uh, sure. Where do you want me to... you know," Subaru responded. He could see her logic, though it was still a somewhat odd request.

"Just work some up, and then get it on this handkerchief," she said, pulling said napkin out. As Subaru began to do his morning workout (how else would he work up a sweat?) he failed to notice Echidna gazing, staring, really, at his body, a dreamy gleam in her eyes. _Especially_ when he bent over to toe touch, showing off his ass to her perverted eyes. Echidna bit her lip at the sight of Subaru's tight, round bottom popping out. As someone from his world might have said, Echidna thought Subaru had _cake_.

"Echidna-chan?" Subaru asked her, knocking Echidna out of her lustful fantasies. "I think I'm ready,"

' _Oh, I know I'm ready_ ,' "That's great, Subaru-kun. Just put it on here, and we'll be done," Echidna instructed, handing the handkerchief to him. Subaru rubbed his sweat onto it, unconsciously making sure to get as much of it as possible, before handing it back to Echidna. "Thanks, Subaru-kun."

"No problem, Echidna-chan. Well, I guess I have to go now. Don't want Ram or Emilia to see nobody in my room," Subaru responded.

“Remember, all you have to do is put the pendant on, and you’ll be here,” Echidna reminded him. “I… guess I’ll see you tonight, Subaru-kun.”

“I’ll see you tonight, Echidna-chan,” he responded, before he removed the pendant, reappearing in his bedroom. After setting the pendant down, Subaru began getting ready, feeling well-rested for the first time in days. As he was getting his tracksuit on, he was startled by a voice.

“You’re usually not this awake, Barusu,” Ram said, Subaru having turned around to face her, seeing a slightly questioning look in her eye.

“I guess I just slept well last night,” he answered a smile on his face.

* * *

After Subaru left, Echidna gazed at the sweat- _S_ _ubaru's_ sweat-soaked handkerchief for a moment, before putting it up to her nose, and giving a _deep_ sniff. As she inhaled, a large blush came to her cheeks, and her nipples grew hard, now sticking out in her black dress.

" _Hmph_. Such a _sniff_... _desirable_ scent," she moaned out, before seeking to stuff her nose as full of Subaru's scent as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? And before any of you start talking about the Rem parts... to be completely honest, I'm not that big a fan of her. And, while I can believe Subaru putting her murder of him behind, I can't imagine that he'd be ok with it suddenly being brought up. He fucking died, it makes sense that bringing those memories up would trigger something.


	3. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Now, a warning, this chapter features anal play in the form of fingering.

Ram knew there was something up with Barusu. The last couple of days, he had been melancholy during their work, even a bit sleep deprived. It had been concerning, but as long as it didn’t impact his work performance, it was really up to him to deal with it. So, when she didn’t have to drag him out of bed, and even walked in on him getting ready for the day, she couldn’t help but be suspicious. Emilia-sama had noticed, and foolishly believed it to be nothing but a good thing. Ram believed, perhaps a bit vainly, that she could read Barusu better than Emilia-sama.

While Ram knew she should be happy that he was doing better, it was suspicious how out of the blue it was. She decided to voice this to Barusu while they were doing their chores. “Barusu,” she asked Subaru as they were dusting one of the guest rooms.

“Hm?” he responded, turning to face her inquisitively. 

“Ram has noticed you are rather cheerful today. Ram is curious as to the origin of it,” she stated.

“Like I said earlier, I just slept well,” Subaru answered, wondering why this was such a big deal.

“Barusu has slept well before. He wasn’t this excited or energetic throughout the day,” she retorted, slightly narrowing her one visible eye at him. “Ram desires to know why.”

Barusu blushed, slightly turning his gaze away. “W-well,” he stuttered out. “The truth is I had a very…  _ pleasant _ dream last night,” he explained.

‘ _ Pleasant… dream? _ ’ Ram briefly asked herself, before realizing just  _ what  _ he meant by that, as a scowl came to her face. “I see. Ram should have expected such indecency from Barusu. His mind is most depraved.”

“Hey, I don’t really have a choice in what I dream of!” he attempted to defend himself.

“Who?”

“... Huh?”

“Who was the subject of your ‘ _ pleasant dream _ ’?” Ram asked him.

“Why do you want to know that? Why do you  _ need _ to know that?” Barusu retorted. This actually gave Ram pause. Why  _ did _ she want to know who the subject of Barusus' dream was? It isn’t like it  _ mattered _ to her. Did it?

“Ram does not need to explain why she wants to know who Barusu has indecent fantasies about,” she responded, avoiding the question.

“... Is this some sort of trick question? Where you get mad at me if I say it was about you, and you get mad if I say it wasn’t about you?”

“...  _ Perhaps _ .”

“... Okay. It was about Emilia-tan,” he admitted. Despite herself, Ram actually felt a twinge of disappointment. In order to distract herself from this, she asked another question.

“What does that mean?”

“What does ‘what’ mean?”

“The thing you call Emilia-sama. -Tan. What does it mean?”

“Oh,  _ that _ ! It’s an honorific where I come from. It means that she’s cute,” Barusu explained, a dopey smile on his face.

“Hm,” she responded. Barusu went back to work, bending over to dust underneath a chair. Ram gazed at him for a few seconds before turning away. She had a slight blush on her face, what would otherwise be unnoticeable made noticeable by how blank her face normally was.

She’d never realized before just how...  _ prominent _ Barusus’ rear end was.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Citadel**

“Oh, Subaru-koi,” Echidna moaned out as she sniffed the handkerchief, a hand trailing down her body to her thighs. Oh, she wanted him  _ so bad _ . She needed to think up ways to appeal to him, to make him want her. Maybe she could replicate something from his “original” world? Homesickness would be a given, there’s surely  _ something _ from there that he missed dearly.

“Echidna-chan… what are you doing?” Echidna jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to see Minerva staring at her in a curious, somewhat disturbed way.

“M-minerva-chan! What a pleasant surprise!” she said nervously, putting the handkerchief behind her.

“You didn’t answer my question.  _ What were you doing? _ ” Minerva intoned once more, in a more accusatory, suspicious manner.

“Nothing! I was doing nothing!” Echidna responded… putting the handkerchief in view as she moved her hands around. Before she could react, Minerva had taken it from her grasp.

“Why is this handkerchief soaked?” Minerva inquired, suspiciously examining it.

“W-well, that’s because, um, you see,” Echidna sputtered out in an attempt to explain.

Minerva ignored her, as she brought the handkerchief near her nose. “Is this,” she gave a quick sniff “ _ sweat _ ?” she finished, as her face scrunched up to think over the implications.

“I-I assure you Minerva-chan, there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that!” Echidna said, in a hopeless attempt to dissuade Minerva.

“Does this have something to do with that guy you’ve been obsessing over? The one you have a plushie of? Scuba, or something like that?” Minerva accused.

“No! And his name is  _ Subaru-koi _ !” Echidna retorted, only to validate Minerva’s accusation a second later. She covered her mouth as she realized this, watching Minerva gain a smug look of victory at her brilliant ploy’s success.

“I knew it! Now, when and how did you get this?” she asked Echidna.

“That doesn’t matter and that’s mine! So give it back!” Echidna responded, getting out of her chair to grab the handkerchief… only to fall over.

“Nuh uh. I’m not giving this back to you until you tell me where you got it,” the Witch of Wrath said as she held the handkerchief high in the air.

“No! It’s mine, and I don’t have to tell you anything!” Echidna retorted in a rather childish tone as she got back on her chair, and crossed her arms while puffing her cheeks up.

“Well, then I guess I’m gonna let Daphne eat it,” Minerva said in a ‘what can you do?’ tone of voice as she began walking away.

“ _ Daphne _ !? W-wait, I’ll talk, I’ll talk!” the Witch of Greed yelled out, waving her arms frantically.

“Then spill it!” Minerva demanded, facing her once again.

“... He was here,” Echidna muttered out.

“... What?” Minerva said, not quite sure if she heard Echidna right.

“He was here earlier, and before he left, I… asked if I could have something to remind me of him,” Echidna elaborated.

“What deal did you two make?  _ What did you rope him into? _ ” Minerva demanded to know.

“We didn’t make any deal! Well, not a contract one at least,” Echidna assured her.

“Well, why else would he be here?” Minerva questioned, clearly not buying what Echidna was selling.

“Well, he couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t want to wake up anyone, so he used the pendant I gave him to talk to me for a while, and then he fell asleep in my lap,” Echidna explained, gaining a dreamy expression at the last part.

“... I don’t believe you,” the buxom blonde told Echidna.

“ _ Why not!? _ ” the Witch of Greed exclaimed.

“Why would he talk to you when he could talk to someone where he lives, like that Ram girl or Emilia?” Minerva questioned, noticing the scowl on Echidna’s visage at the mention of Emilia.

“Well, he felt like it was something he could only talk to  _ me _ about, thank you very much. And I’m happy that Subaru-koi trusts me enough to do that,” Echidna stubbornly insisted, pouting at Minerva not believing her.

“Even if that’s how it started, how do I know you didn’t rope him into some contract he’s gonna regret?” Minerva inquired, still not entirely trusting Echidna’s story.

“Well, you know what? Subaru-koi is coming back here tonight, and you can ask him yourself!” the stark beauty told her fellow Witch, seeing no other option to convince her.

“Maybe I’ll do that. In fact, I’m gonna stay here and monitor your stalking-sorry, I mean  _ observation _ -of your dear Subaru-koi,” Minerva told her, taking a seat at the table.

“Fine!” Echidna yelled, bringing up a ‘window’ to watch Subaru through. From there, they watched Subaru’s conversation with Ram, Echidna appearing intrigued when she asked Subaru what had made him so cheerful that day. The Witch of Greed was satisfied with his answer of ‘wet dream,’ though appeared a bit miffed at who he said it was about.

“Honestly, I don’t know  _ why _ you’re so crazy about him,” Minerva stated as she watched his day. “He’s okay looking, I guess, nothing-” Subaru then bent over to dust underneath a chair “... spe… cial…  _ woah _ ,” was the only thing able to come out of the Witch of Wrath’s mouth at the sight of Subaru’s man booty, as entranced by its plumpness as Echidna, and it momentarily appeared Ram, were.

“I know, right?” Echidna rhetorically asked her, understanding what had caused her to stop, Minerva only able to nod dumbly in response as she gazed, a trickle of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. She didn’t even know guys could  _ have _ asses that…  _ amazing _ .  **_Clearly_ ** , not a butt to be trifled with.

* * *

Subaru gave a sigh of relief as he fell down onto his bed. He had finished his chores faster than expected, and Roswall had let him off early as a reward. As he sat back in bed, there was only one thing on his mind; Echidna, and their meeting tonight. And also if he would bring up her…  _ checking out _ of him before he left. Just getting up, he wasn’t awake enough to be embarrassed, and, truthfully, even now he wasn’t. In fact, it was… kind of flattering for her to consider his body worth paying that much attention to, especially from someone as beautiful as she was.

Yes, Subaru was well aware that the Witch of Greed, Echidna, was both objectively, and to his eyes, a beautiful, attractive woman. How could he  _ not _ have noticed? Her face was perfect, she had smooth, porcelain skin, soft too. Her eyes were a breathtaking black that shone with intelligence, and Subaru couldn’t but find the large, fluffy eyebrows above them inexplicably adorable.

Subaru shook his head, wondering where the thoughts on Echidna’s beauty had come from. He was in love with Emilia and Rem! Even if he wasn’t sure Rem would ever wake up, or if Emilia would ever look at him like he did her. It didn’t matter how beautiful Echidna was, or how she looked at him.

As thought of Echidna’s stark beauty intruded on his mind once more, Subaru groaned as he looked down the bed, his erection having made a very…  _ noticeable _ tent. His father made his mother a  _ very  _ happy woman, to say the least, and it was quite likely he would do the same. Subaru gave a sigh of resignation as he realized what he had to do. It was time to answer nature’s call. He quickly listened to make sure nobody was close by, before pulling down his pants, revealing his genes gift to him.

* * *

Echidna squealed, steam bursting out of her ears, as Subaru pulled down his pants. She, along with a far more ashamed Minerva, had already been stunned into silence by the size of his erection through his pants, and it was even better without the obstruction! His throbbing manmeat filled Echidna with excitement, as it became even more vital for her to win the race to Subaru’s heart… and crotch.

If it was possible for her excitement to increase even further, it did with the next words to come out of his mouth as he began stroking that  _ monster _ . “E-echidna-chan,” Subaru groaned out, arching his back. She could have died again right there, right now, and she would be happy.  _ Her  _ name had come out of Subaru-kois’ lips as he masturbated! She then looked smugly at Minerva, who was still blushing in stunned silence as she stared.

“What do you have to say  _ now _ , Minerva-chan?” she smugly asked, smirking arrogantly.

“T-this… doesn’t prove  _ anything! _ ” Minerva retorted, recovering from what one might be able to deem ‘cock shock.’ “He’s…  _ pleasuring _ himself to the thought of you, what does that matter? It doesn’t mean you  _ didn’t  _ rope him into some sort of one-sided contract!”

“But he  _ is _ attracted to me. That damn half-elf and Rem don’t stand a chance,” she smugly stated in satisfaction at the milestone she had crossed.

“...  _ Who’s Rem _ ?” Minerva asked her, aware of Emilia, but having no clue who the second girl Echidna mentioned was.

“Memory thing, erased from existence and Subaru-koi is the only one who remembers her,” Echidna hurriedly explained, waving a hand as if to say ‘ _ What does that matter? _ ’ Minerva simply gave a nod, moving back to the more attracti- _ important _ task of watching Subaru masturbate.

* * *

Ram walked through the mansion to her next task dutifully. She had been pleasantly surprised when Barusu finished all his tasks early, not that she had voiced it. ‘ _ Maybe Barusu should have indecent fantasies in his sleep more often _ ,’ the peach haired oni mused as she passed his room, before pausing at the sound of grunts coming from inside. The maid turned her head to stare at the door for a few seconds, before shaking her head with a sigh, and resuming her course. ‘ _ Barusu truly is a lustful beast. _ ’

* * *

Subaru grunted and groaned as he stroked himself, images of Echidna flashing in his mind. Not matter how many times he tried to think of Emilia-tan, his cursed brain would always end up back on Echidna. When he tried to think of Emilia’s lap pillow, he realized Echidna’s were better. When he tried to think of her eyes, it’d occur to him that Echidna’s were prettier. Yet no matter how fast he stroked, how hard he rubbed his head,  _ he couldn’t fucking  _ **_come!_ ** His hand was beginning to ache from the speeds he had been jerking his dick with, his vision getting blurry from lack of breath, yet he couldn’t come.

He realized it was time for  _ drastic _ measures. He put a couple of fingers from his free hand into his mouth briefly, soaking them with as much saliva as he could. This was something he rarely had to do, reserved for the most indulgent of sessions, yet he had no other choice. Maneuvering to lay on his side, Subaru moved his wet fingers down to his bottom, having to actually spread his cheeks, so thick they were. He slowly pushed them into his pucker, hissing at the sensation.

* * *

By now, Echidna had all but fainted from blood loss from the nose, swirls in her eyes, face red all over from lust. ‘ _ Subaru-koi is… so  _ **_naughty_ ** _! _ ’ Her only regret right now, was that she couldn’t discover his anal fingering love with him. Meanwhile, Minerva had  _ actually _ fainted, crimson spurting from her nose at high speed due to the depravity she had witnessed.

* * *

Subaru whimpered as he moved his fingers around, slowly spreading them apart as he searched for his prostate. He had only done this because he had no other choice. If Ram, or God forbid,  _ Emilia _ , saw him doing this, he might actually die from embarrassment just to Return by Death and keep them from discovering this kink of his. Right as that train of thought finished, his index finger made contact with his prostate. Subaru pulled a pillow to his face to conceal the loud moan that escaped his mouth from the sheer pleasure. He began to maneuver his middle finger to impact his p-spot, trying to finish as quickly as possible to lessen the chances of discovery.

Invigorated by the burst of pleasure the rubbing of his prostate had incurred, his hand had begun moving along his cock with renewed speed, soon aided by the pre leaking from his tip. Lewd  _ squish _ sounds soon echoing within the room. Soon, a familiar intruder entered his imagination: Echidna. He wondered how her fingers, soft and sensual, would feel on his erection. How they would feel stretching his asshole. He wondered what her method would be. Would she go slow, seeking to stretch out his pleasure as much as possible, almost tormenting him with edging? Or would she be fast, lewdly seeking to finish him off as soon as she could?

He wasn’t able to figure out which would be more amazing before his orgasm was upon him. His vision went from blurry to a burst of white as he finished, stuffing his head within a pillow to conceal his moans and groans, as his eyes became glassy and drool fell from his mouth, a full blush of arousal on his face. He was barely able to maneuver his cock to aim at the bed before jizz began spurting out in ropes, staining the bed with his emission of lust. His fingers were now  _ ramming _ against his p-spot, desperately attempting to make his orgasm as long as possible.

It was finally over as the last few strings of semen flowed from his penis, a rare rope flying out every now and then, as Subaru began to come (heh) down from his pleasure high, vision clearing, as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his anal cavity, a  _ squelch _ sounding out when they exited. He panted, clearly out of breath as he lay face down on the pillow, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

* * *

Typhon, the Witch of Pride, was very confused. First, she had come to visit Echidna, only to find not just her, but Minerva as well, out on the floor, blood on their clothes and red in the face. Then, she saw what was playing in Echidna's window. She saw a boy doing…  _ something _ with his peepee, which she noted was very big. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she realized he also appeared to have stuck a couple of fingers up his poopyhole. She then tried to figure out why someone would be doing what he was doing with their peepee and poopyhole.

Her confusion only intensified when he stuck his face into a pillow and moaned out Echidna’s name. Did she do something to him? Then, white stuff began coming out of his peepee. At first she thought it was pee, then she remembered that pee was yellow, not vaguely white. And you  _ certainly _ did not drool with your face red while peeing. It lasted for a bit, beginning to slow down as he panted, apparently out of breath(which didn’t make that much sense to Typhon. He had barely even moved!).

He then got his fingers out of his poopyhole, which was good for him. She didn’t think that would feel very nice! She’d have to ask Echidna why she made him do that, as Typhon was now almost certain that the Witch of Greed had something to do with it. As she noticed Echidna begin to wake up, Typhon rushed over to her. “Echidna-chan?” she asked, staring down at her fellow Witch. “Why did you make that boy touch his peepee and stick fingers up his poopyhole?” Typhon asked, voice and face the picture of innocence. As she processed that question and it’s implications, only one word came to Echidnas’ mind.

  
‘ **_Fuck._ ** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! What did you all think of the chapter?
> 
> And before you ask, yes, I have decided it will be a thing for women characters to comment on Subaru's butt. It is inspired by a comment I saw on Reddit about the anime making his butt bigger. So, his man booty will be a focus of attraction.
> 
> And about the inclusion of Minerva and Ram within this chapter: It will not become an OT3. At most, there will possibly be a threesome without any romantic feeling between Subaru and the not-Echidna girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Echidna frantically began covering up her deed, setting up a table, putting a napkin over the sleeping Subaru, and making the tea. ‘Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,’ was the only thing going through her head at that moment. She didn’t want to reveal her new boytoy to them just yet! Though it appeared that might be necessary. Now, would she tell them the truth if they saw her Subaru, or bullshit them? That was the real question.
> 
> She was still getting the tea ready when Minerva, the Witch of Wrath, got there. “Hi there, Echidna-chan! How have you bee- why isn’t the tea ready?” Minerva greeted her, only to stop once she noticed not all the tea was ready. She was petite, with blonde hair tied into a side-ponytail. Her eyes were a vivid, nearly transparent blue. Minerva had large breasts, around a D-cup, and a big butt. She wore a short skirt and white tunic.
> 
> “It’s not ready because… there is a perfectly reasonable explanation, I assure you. Which I will tell you in a few minutes,” Echidna told her, giving a nervous laugh at the end.
> 
> “... Echidna-chan, what did you do?” Minerva asked in an accusing manner.
> 
> “Nothing! I have done nothing wrong!” Echidna responded in a nervous tone, finishing the sentence just as Carmilla got there. Carmilla, the Witch of Lust, was short, with light pink hair and a pretty face. She wore a muffler around her neck that was long enough to reach the ground, and a white dress that completely covered her body.
> 
> “W-what are you talking about?” she timidly asked them, somewhat curious.
> 
> “N-nothing, Carmilla-chan!” Echidna reassured her, waving her hands in front of her face.
> 
> “Echidna-chan did something,” Minerva told Carmilla, scrutinizing Echidna with an accusatory look. “I just need to figure out what,” she said as she rubbed her chin in a contemplating manner.
> 
> Carmilla’s eyes suddenly zoomed in to a place on Echidna’s lap napkin. “E-echidna-chan, w-what’s that bit of red on your napkin?” she asked while pointing at it, Minerva following her finger.
> 
> Echidna was just as confused as they were for a brief second. ‘Why is that spot re-’
> 
> "His eyes winced with pain as she sank her teeth in his bottom lip, before pulling back to wag it around, before letting it go back to his face, slightly bleeding from how hard her teeth had been pushing down on it."
> 
> SHE FORGOT ABOUT HIS FUCKING LIP!
> 
> Minerva began inching her face towards the red stain, only for Echidna to put her hand over it. “W-what red? I don’t see anything red, Carmilla-chan must just be seeing things,” she sputtered out, just as Daphne’s centipede coffin finished crawling there. Daphne opened her mouth-presumably to mention the lack of tea-when her nose twitched.
> 
> Echidna froze up. Daphne could smell Subaru. Or at least smell his blood.


End file.
